PAW patrol: turnabout pup-Investigation day 1
Last part here June 4, 10:10 A.M. The lookout. -We are here Mr. lawyer-Skye told Phoenix when they arrived at the lookout. -So this is where you live. According to what you told me yesterday, you help people around here, what would you need my help for?-Phoenix said. -Well…we need help from a defense attorney right now-Skye answered. -What do you mean?-Phoenix answered. -Our friend Rocky was accused of murdering a pup and his owner last night-Ryder said while approaching them. -Let me introduce myself. My name is Zack Ryder Jr. But you can call me Ryder-He said. -My name is Phoenix Wright. Nice to meet you-Phoenix answered. -Tell me Ryder, what exactly is the PAW patrol?-he asked. -But mr. Wright. Chase already told you who we are- Skye said. -Its just that it wasn't very clear- Phoenix claimed. -Don't worry mr. Wright, I can explain it to you. We are the PAW patrol, our members are Chase, a german shepherd, he is a police pup, Marshall, a dalmatian, is our firepup, Skye here is our flying pup, Rocky is a recycle pup, he is a mixed breed, Zuma is our water rescue pup, he is a chocolate lab and rubble, an english bulldog, is our construction pup. Whenever there is a problem in adventure bay, we go and help the one in need-Ryder explained. -Are you telling me that you are all dogs? Isn’t it hard for you?-Phoenix asked. -Well, as I always say, no job is too big, no pup is too small!-Ryder claimed. -You mentioned there were six dogs. but I can only see one here. i understand that one was arrested, but, Where are the others?-Phoenix asked. -Chase left early in the morning to investigate another case, I contacted him and he said that he would try to get proofs of Rocky’s innocence. Rubble is helping mr. porter at his restaurant. Zuma is helping captain turbot to clean the ocean near seal island and Marshall is missing-Ryder answered. -Are you going to accept?-Ryder asked. -Don’t worry about it. But I must go and talk with him. Where can I find the detention center?-Phoenix asked. -He was taken to the dog pound. If you have a map I can show you where is it located-Ryder claimed. -sure, here it is-Phoenix said while handling the map to Ryder. Ryder marked a spot on the map. -Ryder, may I go with him? I'm sure he will need someone to guide him through adventure bay-Skye said. -If it's okay with him, you can go-Ryder said. -I don’t mind if she comes with me. She is right, I need someone to guide me around here-Phoenix admitted. -Yipee!-Skye cheered. -Then, we should get going-Phoenix said. June 4, 10:30 AM. Dog pound. A guard took Phoenix and Skye to the place where Rocky was held. Skye stayed next to him at all times. When they reached him, he was sleeping. He woke up as soon as he noticed them. -Uh. It’s you, the guy who tripped over me yesterday and…Skye? Why are you here?-Rocky asked on a surprised tone.. -I’m helping mr. Wright who is going to represent you at the court tomorrow-Skye answered. -He is going to represent me? That’s great-Rocky replied. -But before I can do that, I must ask you a few things-Phoenix said. -Sure. Anything if helps-Rocky responded. -What happened last night?-Phoenix asked. -There was a murderer at the park last night. They accused me by saying I was there the night of the crime. They even have a witness. -A witness? that makes things even harder-Phoenix said. -I know, that’s why they don’t believe me when I tell them that I wasn’t there-Rocky said. -But, you must have a witness that can back up your alibi, why wouldn’t they believe you-Phoenix replied. -Because no one can back it up. I was...at the lookout, but all the pups went on a mission-Rocky claimed. Five red locks suddenly appeared around Rocky. -Psyche locks, he is hiding something-Phoenix thought. -Mr. wright, why are you so silent?-Skye asked. -It’s nothing, I was just thinking-Phoenix asked. -Where did the murderer take place?-Phoenix questioned. -It was told that the murderer took place at the pup park, around 11:00 PM. I think.-Rocky claimed. -Thanks for the information, I should head there right now-Phoenix replied. -Where...is it?-He asked said. -It is the place where we met yesterday- Skye answered. -Oh right, let’s get going-Phoenix answered. -Wait!-Rocky yelled. -If you want to, you can check my pup house-Rocky claimed. -Thanks-Phoenix said. ' ' '' June 4, pup park. -Hey, you must let me in, my friend needs my help-Chase yelled. -Sorry there, but no unauthorized being is allowed during my investigation, now go away!-A mean looking doberman wearing a brown jacket with only three legs yelled. -Chase!-Skye yelled. -Skye and mr. lawyer, what are you doing here?-Chase asked. -I’m helping him, he is going to represent Rocky in the court tomorrow-Skye claimed. -Great!-Chase claimed. -I know. Should we start investigating?-Skye asked Phoenix. -Not so fast fluffy!-The doberman yelled. -Authorized beings only!-He shouted. -There is no need to shout, we can hear you-Phoenix replied. -Did I talk talk to you, spikey-The doberman replied. -Who are you?-Phoenix asked. -I'm detective yang from adventure bay's police department. And you are not authorized to be here-Yang replied. -But we have to go in there-Skye answered. -Sorry fluffy!-Yang yelled sarcastically. -My name is not fluffy, is Skye-Skye replied slightly annoyed. -Mr. Lawyer-Chase said. -Please, call me Phoenix-Phoenix replied. -Mr. Phoenix, maybe Ryder can get you that permission he is asking for-Chase suggested. -Thanks for the suggestion-Phoenix answered. - I should also check Rocky’s dog house to discover where he was-He thought. June 4, the lookout -You are back. Need something?-Ryder said. -Actually, we would like to know if you could get us a permission to access the crime scene-Phoenix told him. -Sure, I’ll go and get you one, meet me at city hall in a few minutes-Ryder said before leaving. -Thanks, we will also need to check Rocky’s pup house. Can we?-Phoenix asked. -If he lets you, you can-Ryder answered. -Thanks, he already allowed us to-Skye said. -Ok, see you later-Ryder said. -Skye, can you show me which pup house is it?-Phoenix asked. -I don’t think you would fit in there, why don’t you wait here while I check it out?-Skye suggested. -Sure-Phoenix asked. June 4, Rocky’s pup house. -Wow, Rocky sure has a lot of things in here. This is going to take a while-Skye thought. Skye started looking around until she found her bowl of a water. -Why does Rocky has my bowl of water?...Wait, there is something stuck in here-She thought. She checked the piece of paper that was under her bowl. It said “bring your cap and a small bottle to the train station around 12:40 PM. Later, an hour before midnight head for the train station and wait there. Do this or your secret will be revealed”. -Secret? At least this backs up his alibi-Skye thought. -I should show this to Phoenix-She thought. June 4, the lookout -Mr. Phoenix, I found something-Skye said. -What is it?-Phoenix asked. -I found this letter inside Rocky’s pup house. It looked like a bunch of instructions-Skye explained. -Let me take a look-Phoenix asked. Skye gave the letter to phoenix. -This is a blackmail letter-Phoenix said. -What? You mean someone was blackmailing him-Skye asked. -It looks like it. Anyway, we should head to city hall and talk with Ryder-Phoenix said. -There is no need to go, it took less than I expected-Ryder said while giving the permission to Phoenix. -Thanks, we will head for the park right now-Phoenix said. June 4, Pup park -Looks like that doberman isn’t around here anymore. Maybe now I can check around-Phoenix thought. -Mr. Phoenix, over here!-Chase yelled. -What is it Chase?-Skye asked. -I found some evidence-Chase claimed while showing a bunch of brown fur with a red stain near the end and a fang with a red stain. Phoenix headed to the slide where the evidence was hidden -You didn’t touch it right?-Phoenix asked. -No, I know it would be tampering the crime scene and the evidence would become useless-Chase said. -Anyway, It is weird that it is gathered here, like if someone tried to hide it-Phoenix deducted. -I’m also sensing a strong smell, almost like slobber. It comes from behind those bushes-Chase claimed. -I’ll go and check it-Phoenix said while heading towards the bushes. -It is a bottle of slobber-Phoenix said on a disgusted way. -Maybe you should keep it Phoenix, it might be important-Skye suggested. -But we will need to analyze this-Phoenix said. -Skye, have you seen my wooden figurine shaped like a dog?-Chase asked. -Sorry, I thought you said you left it on your pup house when we came here-Skye replied. -I’m sure about that, I’ll go back and check again-Chase said before leaving the scene. -Do you know someone who can analyse this evidence, Skye?-Phoenix asked. -Actually, yes-Skye said. -Then let’s hurry and find him, there is still something I must ask Rocky-Phoenix suggested. -Wait, what is this behind the bushes. This red stain it is on, could it be blood. Better keep this figurine-Phoenix thought. -Mr. Phoenix, that figurine you have there, that’s what Chase was looking for-Skye said. -Are you sure, I found it over a stain of blood-Phoenix replied. -Yes, there is only one like that in all adventure bay. You can ask anyone and they will tell you the same thing-Skye said. -Then we should keep it, it might help us on the case-Phoenix said. -You are not planning to blame Chase?-Skye asked. -I don’t plan to, but it might get us closer to the truth-Phoenix answered. -Ok, I’ll trust you. Let’s go meet my friend-Skye said. June 4, Andrew’s owner’s house -Andrew! Are you there?!-Skye asked. -Hold on a moment! I’ll be there in a second-Andrew replied. A chihuahua/ pomeranian breed came out of the house they were looking at. -How are you doing Skye? Is Chase with you? And who is this guy?-Andrew asked. -I’m fine Andrew. Chase is at the lookout and this Guy is Phoenix Wright. He will represent Rocky at the court tomorrow-Skye answered. -That’s great. So, how may I help you, want me to tell you how my investigation is going. I’ll tell you anyway. The main suspect and his owner were murdered last night-Andrew said. -Wait, you mean that they are accusing Rocky of murdering him-Skye asked. -Yes-Andrew answered. -Anyway, we needed you to analyze some evidence, can you do it-Skye answered. -I’m sure my owner can, But I can only give you a partial analysis for tomorrow-Andrew said. -It should be more than enough. As long as we know who the fur or fang belongs, we should be able to make it. But what we need is the slobber analysed-Phoenix said. -I’m pretty sure I can get that if he doesn’t rest. But if that’s so, we can only get you a part of the analysis of the fur and the fang-Andrew said. -I understand. Give us what you can from those two-Phoenix said. -Understood-Andrew said while receiving the fur, fang and slobber bottle. Andrew entered his house with the pieces of evidence. -Skye, I need to talk with Rocky once more-Phoenix said. -Let’s go to the pound again-Phoenix said. June 4, dog pound. -oh, you came back found anything?-Rocky said. -Yes, I think we are ready for tomorrow-Skye said. -But I must ask you something again-Phoenix said. -Sure, what is it?-Rocky said. -Where were you the night of the murderer?-Phoenix asked. -At the lookout-Rocky said before five psyche locks appeared. -I think he still doesn’t want to tell the truth, I suppose I’ll have to open those myself. Phoenix took out Maya’s magatama after that. Making the psyche locks to appear. -Rocky, I think you are not being completely honest with me. Were you really at the lookout last night?-Phoenix asked. -Of course, where else should I be?-Rocky claimed. -Maybe another place, maybe something told you to be in a completely different place at a certain time- Phoenix deduced. -what would cause me to go somewhere else?-Rocky said nervously. -Maybe this…-Phoenix said. -TAKE THAT!-he yelled while showing the blackmail letter. -Oh no. I forgot I hid that in my pup house-Rocky said before all the locks broke at once. -I went to the train station without being noticed as that letter told me-Rocky said. -What did you do there?-Phoenix asked. -Nothing. I just waited as the letter said-Rocky answered. -I ran away after I saw someone coming-He said. -Why?-Phoenix asked. -No one was supposed to see me-Rocky answered. -Just one more question-Phoenix said. -Sir, visit time is over, come back tomorrow-The guard said. -Oh no, I suppose I have to go and rest. Tomorrow is the trial and I can’t fail them. But I must know what this “secrets” are-Phoenix thought. Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Next part hereCategory:Parts